Kingdom Hearts Holiday One Shots
by HotXbun
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Hearts holiday one shots.
1. Chapter 1 Bon Festival 2019

Welcome to my collection of Kingdom Hearts Holiday One Shots. The first one will be for the Bon Festival which is basically Japan's Day of the Dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 1 Bon Festival 2019

Ven's POV

I excitedly held onto Terra and Aqua's hands as I led them through a town.

Today was the Bon Festival. It's a festival where we celebrate those who have passed on.

"Slow down Ven", Terra commanded.

"I will not slow down", I stated. "We're going to miss the Bon Odori if we're not fast enough!"

The Bon Odori is a traditional dance performed at the Bon Festival.

We made it just as the dance began.

"We made it", I said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"You coming Terra", Aqua asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer", Terra stated.

"You are now", I stated before I grabbed onto his arm. "Let's go!"

With that Aqua grabbed onto Terra's other arm and together we pulled him into the dance.

"Fine", he said in defeat. "You win. I'll dance."

With that we all danced together.

Once the dance ended we began looking around the festival.

"What should we do first", I asked.

"You can pick first Ven", Aqua replied.

"Okay", I said. "Then...let's go get some masks to wear!"

"Good idea", Terra stated.

With that we went to a booth selling masks.

"Which one do you want Ven", Aqua asked.

"I want...the Kitsune one", I replied.

"I'm going to get the dragon one", Terra revealed.

"And I'll get an Amabie one", Aqua revealed.

With that we all got our masks.

"So what next", Aqua asked.

"Terra can choose next", I said.

"Okay", Terra said. "Then...how about a good old fashion game of ski ball?"

With that we played ski ball and Terra won.

"It's your turn to pick Aqua", I pointed out.

"Okay", Aqua said. "How about the ring toss?"

With that we played the ring toss and Aqua ended up winning a flower hair clip.

"What do you guys think", she asked as she put it on.

"It suits you", Terra stated.

"Yeah", I agreed. "You look great Aqua!"

"You boys are so sweet", Aqua stated. "Oh. It's getting late. We should be getting back."

...

We were back in the Land of Departure.

We each put a paper lantern in front of Master Eraqus' Keyblade.

"Master Eraqus", we started. "Please grace is with your presence."

A moment later...Master Eraqus appeared!

"Master Eraqus", we yelled before running up and hugging said person.

"Hello everybody", Master Eraqus greeted. "It's so good to see you all again. I have missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too", I stated with tears in my eyes.

"I hope everything has been well", Master Eraqus said. "Has Terra been looking after you guys like I asked.

"Yes he has", Aqua replied.

"Good."

We ended up talking to Master Eraqus for a while.

But like all good things, this couldn't last forever.

We put his lantern into a river and watched as it floated away.

Then...I began to cry.

"You okay Ven", Terra asked.

"It's just...I'm going to miss him."

"I know", Aqua said before she put her arm around my shoulders. "I'm going to miss him too."

"Me too", Terra agreed before putting his arms around my shoulders. "But at least we still have each other.

With that...I smiled.

No matter what...I would always have Aqua and Terra.

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!


	2. Chapter 2 Valentine's Day 2020

HotXbun: Happy Valentine's Day my fellow Keyblade wielders!

This one shot is set immediately after Princess of Heart (so stop reading now if you haven't read the final chapter) and will show Sora and Kairi telling everybody that they're engaged.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney does.

Chapter 2 Valentine's Day 2020

Sora's POV

Kairi and I ran onto the beach and up to our friends.

"There you guys are", Axel said. "Where have you two lovebirds been?"

Kairi and I didn't answer. Instead, we just smiled at each other.

This confused our friends.

"Uh...", Riku started. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah", Roxas agreed. "You guys are smiling at us weirdly."

"Guys", Kairi started. "Sora and I have something to tell you guys."

Our friends just continued to look at us in confusion. So...we told them the good news.

"We're engaged!"

When we said this...all our friends looked at us in shock.

"En...engaged", Axel said. "As in...getting married engaged?"

"Yes", I replied.

"When", Aqua asked.

"We're not sure yet", Kairi revealed. "But we want to get married as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible", Riku asked in shock.

"That's right", I replied.

"Um...", Naminé started. "I don't know what's going on."

"Same", Roxas revealed.

"Same", Xion revealed.

"Sora and Kairi want to get married", Isa revealed. "It's a ceremony where two people promise to be together forever."

"And Sora and Kairi are way to young to be doing it", Axel stated.

"No we're not", Kairi stated.

"You guys aren't even sixteen yet", Axel pointed out.

"I don't care", Kairi revealed. "I love Sora and I want to be with him forever!"

"I understand that", Aqua stated. "But Axel is right. You two aren't even sixteen yet."

"Now fellas", the king started. "I understand your concern, but this is Sora and Kairi's choice and we have to respect that."

"He's right", Riku agreed. "Besides. Their hearts and minds are made up."

"Thanks Riku", I said.

"That's what friends are for", Riku stated. "But there is one other thing. How are your parents going to react?"

One Hour Later

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

That's how they reacted.

Kairi and I had just told our parents that we wanted to get married.

"You guys want to get married", the former's father asked in shock. "And as soon as you can?!"

"Yes", Kairi replied nervously.

"But", my father started. "Why?"

"Because I love Kairi and I want to be with her forever", I revealed.

"Now you listen here young man", Kairi's father started. "You are not marrying my daughter and that's final!"

"Why not", Kairi asked angrily.

"Because you're too young", Kairi's father stated.

"Says who", Kairi asked angrily.

"Says me", Kairi's father replied. "You're not getting married and that's final!"

"That's not your decision to make", Kairi stated.

"Yes it is", Kairi's father stated. "You live under my house, you live under my rules!"

"I haven't properly lived here in months", Kairi pointed out.

"Exactly", her father stated. "I just got you back! I'm not going to loose you to marriage!"

When Kairi's father said this...we all looked at him in shock.

"Dad", Kairi said.

Then...her father hugged her.

"I just got you back", he pointed out before looking at me angrily. "And now that boy wants to take you away from me!"

I didn't let Kairi's father intimidate me. I stood strong.

"Sir", I started. "I am not trying to take Kairi away from you. I love her. I gave my life up for her, and I would do it a hundred times again."

When I said this...Kairi's father looked at me in shock.

"Is...is that true", he asked. "You would really do that for my daughter?"

"He already did", Kairi pointed out.

Then...her looked at her, looked at me...took a deep breath...and walked up to me.

"Well then", he started. "If that's the case...then you are the right man for my daughter."

Hearing this made me smile.

"Really", I asked happily.

"Really", Kairi asked happily.

"Really", Kairi's father replied. "You can marry my daughter!"

When I heard this, I smiled before running up to Kairi and hugging her.

Then...I looked at my parents.

"Mom", I started. "Dad. Please."

When I said this...my parents sighed.

"He has a point", my dad pointed out. "He gave up his life for Kairi."

"That's a very mature thing", my mom added.

"Mature enough to get married", I asked hopefully.

Then...my parents smiled.

"Yes."

With that...my parents got up and hug me and Kairi. Then her father joined in as well.

Kairi and I were getting married!

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!


	3. Chapter 3 White Day 2020

HotXbun: So, I totally forgot to do a one shot for White Day.

For those who don't know, in Japan it is tradition for women to give gifts to men on Valentine's Day. Then on March 14 (White Day) the men have to return the favor.

This one shot is set in between Princess of Heart and Branded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Princess of Heart and Branded.

Chapter 3 White Day 2020

Roxas' POV

I was working at the bistro...when Naminé came running up!

She ended up tripping on the step and I had to catch her.

"Easy there", I said as I helped her onto her feet.

"Naminé", Xion said in concern as she ran up to said person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay", Naminé replied. "Sorry about that."

"Why were you running", I asked.

"Riku asked me out on a date", Naminé replied.

And as soon as she did...I heard an ear piercing scream!

"What is that", I asked as I covered my ears.

"I don't know", Xion replied.

Then...Olette ran up to us and grabbed Naminé's hands.

"Riku asked you out on a date", she asked excitedly. "That's amazing!"

"What's a date", Xion asked in confusion.

"It's when two people who like each other spend time together doing some kind of activity", Olette revealed before pointing to a couple at a table. "See those two? They're on a date."

"Oh", Xion and I said in realization.

"So", Olette said to Naminé excitedly. "Where's Riku taking you on a date?"

"He said that we're going to have dinner here", Naminé revealed. "Then we're going to watch a movie at the open air theatre."

"That's great", Olette said happily. "That means that I can spy on you two!"

"Now now Olette", Axel scolded as he walked up to us. "Let's leave the love birds be. So Naminé, when is this date?"

"Tonight", Naminé replied.

"Tonight", Olette said in shock. "That doesn't give us much time!"

"Time for what", Naminé asked.

"Time to figure out what you're going to wear", Olette revealed.

"What I'm going to wear", Naminé asked in confusion. "Isn't what I'm wearing now okay?"

"Not for a date", Olette replied before grabbing onto Naminé's hand. "Quickly! To the mall!"

That Night

Naminé's POV

I was in my room getting ready for my date.

"You look beautiful Naminé", Olette stated in awe.

"You really think so", I asked.

"Anybody who can see would think so", Olette replied.

Then...I heard Ansem the Wise call out to me.

"Naminé", he called out. "Riku's here!"

Upon hearing this, I took a deep breath.

"You ready", Olette asked.

"I'm ready", I replied.

"Then what are you waiting for", Olette asked.

With that I took a deep breath, and went downstairs, where Riku was waiting for me.

"Wow", he said in awe. "You look beautiful Naminé."

"Thank you", I said as I blushed.

Then Riku held out his hand.

"Shall we", he asked.

I smiled before taking his hand.

"We shall."

HotXbun: My heart!


	4. Chapter 4 Black Day 2020

HotXbun: This one will be for Black Day. It's a day where everybody who didn't get gifts on Valentines Day or White Day get together and eat black noodles.

Once again this one is set in between Princess of Heart and Branded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 4 Black Day 2020

Demyx's POV

I angrily walked up to Axel at the bistro.

"Hey Demyx", he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the mansion", I revealed. "Naminé is on the phone with Riku and being all lovey dovey and it sickens me."

"Oh come on now Demyx", Axel started. "Let the love birds be. You know what, I think you're just jealous because two teenagers have a better love life than you do."

"What did you just say", I asked angrily.

"You heard me", Axel said.

"Look who's talking", I started. "You're not in a relationship either."

"I can get any girl I want", Axel stated.

"Oh really", I asked. "In that case, how 'bout a little challenge?"

"What challenge", Axel asked in confusion.

With that I looked around...and spotted Lexi.

"You have to ask Lexi out on a date."

"What", Axel asked in shock. "Are you crazy? I can't ask Alexa out!"

"Why not", I asked. "She's awesome. I'd do anything to go on a date with her."

"Hold up", Axel said in realization. "Do you like Alexa?"

"While duh", I replied. "Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, and she can kick butt!"

"Well then", Axel started. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"You're joking right", I asked. "Lexi would never date a guy like me."

"You'll never know if you don't ask her", Axel pointed out.

"I'm good", I replied. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to the mansion. Hopefully Naminé isn't so lovey dovey anymore."

Axel's POV

I watched as Demyx left.

"What was that all about", Isa asked as he walked up to me.

"Boy", I started. "Do I have some juicy information for you."

That Night

Isa, Roxas, Xion and I were all in our apartment together.

"What", Xion asked in shock. "Demyx likes Alexa?!"

"Yep", I replied.

"Interesting", Isa stated. "So what are you going to do with this information Lea?"

"Well", I started. "First I wanna find out if Alexa likes Demyx back."

"And how are you going to do that", Isa asked.

I was about to answer, when Alexa and Ven walked through the door.

"We're back", the later said.

Then...I just went out and said it.

"Hey Alexa", I started. "Do you like Demyx?"

"Of course", Alexa replied. "He's my friend."

"No", I said. "I mean do you like him in a romantic way?"

As soon as I said this, Alexa's face turned bright red.

"Wh...why would you asked that", she asked in embarrassment.

"I was just curious", I replied. "Well? Do you?"

"I...", Alexa started. "I...who I like is none of your concern! Excuse me!"

With that Alexa went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Ven then looked at Alexa's Chirithy.

"Well", he asked.

"Oh", Chirithy started. "She totally likes him, but she'll never admit it."

HotXbun: Well. To anybody who was curious to what Demyx and Alexa's feelings are towards each other, there you go.


	5. Chapter 5 Mother's Day 2020

HotXbun: Happy Mother's Day everybody!

This one shot is set in between chapters 10 and 11 of Branded and will show Sora and Kairi telling everybody that they're having a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 5 Mother's Day 2020

Kairi's POV

Sora and I were sitting in front of our parents.

"What did you guys want to talk about", Sora's mother asked.

"Well...", I started nervously. "You see...I'm pregnant!"

When I said this...Sora's parents and my dad looked at us with their mouths wide open.

This caused Sora to chuckle nervously.

"Surprise", he said.

"What", my dad yelled suddenly. "Pre...pregnant? When did this happen?!"

"Kairi and I found out yesterday", Sora revealed.

Then...his mother got the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't believe it", she said happily before wrapping her arms (extremely tightly) around Sora and I. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mom", Sora scolded. "Careful! Don't squish the baby!"

"Oh", Sora's Mom said before releasing us from her death grip. "Sorry."

"My baby's going to have a baby", my dad said in disbelief. "My baby's..."

With that...my dad fainted.

"Dad", I yelled before kneeling down beside said person. "Are you okay?!"

"My baby's going to have a baby", my dad said in a dazed state. "My baby's..."

"He's probably going to be like that for a while", Sora's dad stated.

"Great", I said sarcastically.

"So", Sora's dad started. "Have you told anybody else yet?"

...

We had met Riku by the Paopu Fruit tree.

"So", he started. "Why did you guys ask me to meet you two here?"

With that I took a deep breath and told Riku.

"I'm pregnant", I revealed.

And just like our parents, Riku's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Pre...pregnant", he asked in shock.

"Surprise", Sora said nervously.

"I can't believe it", Riku stated. "That's amazing guys!"

When Riku said this...Sora and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks goodness", I said. "We were worried about your how'd you react."

"I'm happy for you guys", Riku revealed. "I really am."

...

We were at the Barista.

"So", Axel started. "You guys said you had to tell us something.

With that I took a deep breath and said it.

"I'm pregnant", I revealed, and got the same reaction as before.

"Pre...pregnant", Axel asked in shock.

"Congrats guys", Alexa said.

"I'm so happy for you two", Ven stated.

"I'm confused", Roxas revealed.

"About what", Isa asked.

"What's pregnant", Roxas asked in confusion.

"Yeah", Xion said. "What is that?"

"I wanna know too", Naminé revealed.

"It means that Sora and Kairi are going to have a baby", Isa revealed.

"Have a baby", Naminé asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied before putting my hand on my stomach. "They're currently in my stomach right now."

"In your stomach", Xion asked in shock.

"How did they get there", Roxas asked in shock.

"You see children", Axel started. "When a Keyblade wielder and a Princess of Heart love each other very much, they..."

"Okay", I said interrupting Axel. "That's enough from you."

...

We were in the Land of Departure and had just told Aqua and Terra about my pregnancy.

"That's great you guys", the former said excitedly.

"I'm sure you guys are going to make great parents."

...

We were at Disney Castle and had just told Donald, Goofy and the king about my pregnancy.

The former was hugging Sora and crying.

"Can you believe this Goofy", he asked. "Our half pint is all grown up!"

"Hey", Sora scolded.

"This is great", Goofy stated. "Sora and I are both going to be fathers!"

"Hold up", Sora said in realization. "You're a father?!"

"That's right", Goofy replied. "I have a boy named Maxi."

"How did I not know that", Sora asked.

"Congrats you guys", the king said. "I'm happy for ya, but we have other things to talk about."

"What do you mean", Sora asked.

"Master Yen Sid wants to see you and everybody else who got those marks."


End file.
